CATS says goodbye :(
by Cettie-girl
Summary: Poems for the last week of CATS' stay in London, I hope to get up 1 per day. This is my 1st thing here, so please don't flame!
1. 6 days left

*Cetty-girl enters, wearing her CATS T-shirt and matching pants*  
  
Cetty-girl: I don't own CATS… RUG and Andrew Lloyd Webber do… and it's closing in its original home in 6 days now… *sobs* so I'm going to write a poem for every day left in it's performance time. I have to admit, I've never seen it in London, but I'm still going to miss it. (I've heard a lot about it, and also, it's always an experience to see something in theatre especially in it's original home. That now will not be offered to us again possibly for this show, and we will all miss the experience.) Please do not flame this, it's my first work piece of fanfiction here. CATS is now and forever… if not in the theatre, then on video, and in our hearts and minds! Thank you.  
  
With 6 days left, I wonder why,  
  
Why we now must say goodbye?  
  
Looking back at how the play progressed  
  
Have we made the last its best?  
  
I hope that we may meet again,  
  
On stage or in the audience my friends.  
  
But until then, remember our dream,  
  
It will reflect all we've done and seen.  
  
The journey is upon us now,  
  
Counting down to the final bow.  
  
Even if we come to an end,  
  
Let's shall not say goodbye, my friends. 


	2. 5 days

Thanks to Chalchihuitlicue and MoonbeamDancer for their reviews. Here's day 5's. (I'm going to try to use different kinds of poems daily… today I've got a cinquain.)  
  
CATS  
  
Wonderful, fun  
  
Purring, dancing, singing  
  
Closing in 5 more days  
  
"Meow" 


	3. 4 days

Oops, I'm a bit late getting this up. I'm going to do a Diamante this time. Please R&R!  
  
CATS  
  
London  
  
4 days left  
  
21 years  
  
"Now and Forever"  
  
Wish there was more  
  
Time to say  
  
Goodbye  
  
Cats 


	4. 3 days

Well, only 3 days left now. I don't wanna say goodbye! I'm also sad because on top of that, a play that I'm going to be in with a theatre group I'm in is closing the same day… too much theatre stuff to say goodbye to… Thanks to Jenny, JestaAriadne, and Mistokal for reviewing. Today I've got an acrostic poem. I hope you enjoy reading it.  
  
C––hildren and adults alike love it  
  
A–– wonderful musical it will always be  
  
T––wentyone years, ending in three days  
  
S––aying goodbye is a very hard thing to do. 


	5. 2 days

2 days left now! Not much time to say goodbye. I really don't want to, as I said yesterday, but at least it is still going around in tours and such, though there's still nothing like seeing a play where it began (which I never will unless they do decide to revive it.) I'm planning on doing 3 more after this, one for tomorrow, Saturday, and then one afterwards, probably Sunday or Monday for looking back, and just about it being actually over. Thanks to MoonbeamDancer, Chibi Teazer, and Chalchihuitlicue for reviewing! Today, I've got a haiku for you.  
  
CATS is wonderful  
  
Now and forever (or not?)  
  
Closing in 2 days 


	6. Only 1 day :(

Tomorrow's the last day… *sobs* I don't want to say bye yet… then again, I never will. I'm on the wrong side of the Atlantic to see it; not to mention that today and tomorrow's shows are both 100% sold out. I hope that we still will see CATS around, probably in tours, though I would love if they did a revival… *starts dreaming about CATS everywhere it has run before…* that would be great. But in the meantime, we have to see it less and less live… Today's poem is… well, just a regular poem. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
How can we now say goodbye?  
  
It just makes me want to cry!  
  
Tomorrow it says its final so long,  
  
After 21 years, it then will be gone.  
  
Gone from the place where the story began,  
  
But we shall not forget it, it's simply too grand.  
  
"Now and forever" the slogan does say,  
  
And with our memories, forever it will stay! 


	7. Today we say goodbye :(

*Cetty-girl comes out teary eyed and wearing all black (not including the white "CATS" and the cat eyes of course). The stage on which she stands is pure black, with only one light, the spotlight on her, on in the house.* So, today's finally come. After today, there will be no more CATS in its original home. *Sobs* I'm going to make today's poem short and sweet. It's a haiku, but I think that it sums up the feelings that we're all having right now, and how we feel about Cats in general. Thanks to Chalchihuitlicue and CCS-Sakura for their reviews!  
  
The last show's tonight  
  
We stand, cry, and give applause  
  
For the show we love  
  
*The spotlight fades, until everything is black, with silence everywhere, as CATS fans think of this play, and all the memories it has brought us.* 


	8. Looking back...

O.K. I realize I said I'd get this out a couple days ago… I'm sorry this took me so long. This is a poem based on the song Memory, and it's about all the things that CATS is, and the experience it gives us, as well as memories of it.  
  
Remembering, looking out at the moonlight,  
  
Thinking of the times we've seen CATS in all of its splendor  
  
We will always look back and see its wonderful things,  
  
CATS will always be "Now and Forever."  
  
Looking back at all we've seen,  
  
In all of this play's glory  
  
Doesn't matter where it was,  
  
We know and love its story.  
  
Once you've been hit by the magic,  
  
It will never leave you; it will never end,  
  
And although it has gone and left the place it began,  
  
It will always be with us, my friends.  
  
  
  
I would like to give thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I have enjoyed writing these, and I hope you enjoyed reading them. This is now the end of this anthology of poems. Goodbye for now! 


End file.
